


Shut up, Tadashi

by nononei (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nononei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a hand job. This wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
<p>
  <b>*Time frame/characters' ages are not really clear, but since the characters are underage in canon, this could easily read as underage. If that makes you uncomfortable, steer clear.*</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Tadashi

Yamaguchi spends a lot of time in Tsukishima’s room. For nearly as long as they’ve known each other, it’s just been what they do. When they need to do schoolwork, they spread their stuff out on the floor. Sometimes they curl up on the bed and watch movies. Other times they don’t do much really, they just lounge around, Tsukishima listening to his music and Yamaguchi fiddling with his phone. None of that is new. But lately, things have changed a little. Specifically, there’s a lot more kissing.

Yamaguchi isn’t about to complain. He’d been thinking about kissing Tsukishima long before he got around to doing it. It’s really, really nice. Nicer than he’d imagined, and he’d had some pretty high expectations.

The evenings when they head over to Tsukishima’s place after practice are quickly becoming Yamaguchi’s favourites. They’re both tired after such a long day, but the kisses they pepper each other with are effortless. When they’re lying face to face, lips moving lazily together, hands occasionally brushing against each other, Yamaguchi can’t think of anything he’d rather be doing. He wishes it could be every night instead of just every once in a while.

He also wishes they could try something a little…more. More than once he’s found himself getting a little too worked up. And from the times that he and Tsukishima have been pressed just a little too close, he knows he’s not the only one. That doesn’t make it any easier to do something about it. He can’t even count the number of times he’s told himself something like “this time” or “just talk to him!” and then done nothing.

He’s so preoccupied with thoughts of touching Tsukishima that he is having a hard time focusing on the Tsukishima right in front of him.

“Do you want to come over?” Tsukishima asks. Like he doesn’t know the answer.

_This time for sure_ , Yamaguchi tells himself.

He nods and follows along as Tsukishima leads the way.

They end up in Tsukishima’s room like always, lying on his bed as become their habit. They’d learned after the first time that it was best if Tsukishima’s glasses were off, so when he takes them off, Yamaguchi knows what’s coming next. It’s not like it matters that Tsukishima’s vision is blurred when his eyes are closed.

Tsukishima’s hands are fisted in Yamaguchi’s hair, trying to pull him closer like the contact just isn’t enough. Yamaguchi has a hand resting on Tsukishima’s hip and he thinks maybe, just maybe, they’re going to go further. And then Tsukishima rocks his hips up to brush against Yamaguchi’s and he’s _sure_ they’re going to go further.

He’s reluctant to break away, but he does it anyway.

“Tsukki,” he breathes, “can we—”

Tsukishima’s eyes are on him, questioning. It throws Yamaguchi off, makes it even harder for him to find the words he’s looking for, and makes it nearly impossible to get them out.

“Can I touch you?” he asks, his voice sounding weak and quiet. He half expects Tsukishima to laugh and kick him out.

Tsukishima usually does his best to make sure his emotions don’t show on his face, but Yamaguchi has known him long enough that he realises Tsukishima is a bit taken aback. Then he nods, and Yamaguchi swears he’s going to die. He wants this; he wants Tsukishima so, so much.

Yamaguchi isn’t entirely sure what to do next. He doesn’t know where he should put his hands first, if they should just start kissing again and go from there. He’s never done anything like this, but he wants to get it right.

Tsukishima is apparently less concerned about doing exactly the right thing. Tsukishima takes a hold of Yamaguchi’s wrist and moves his hand from its resting place on Tsukishima’s hip. Before Yamaguchi really has a chance to register what is going on, his hand is on Tsukishima’s crotch.

“That was a _yes_ ,” Tsukishima growls.

Yamaguchi can feel Tsukishima’s half-hard dick through his pants. That, coupled with the thing Tsukishima’s voice just did, spurs Yamaguchi on. He grinds his palm down, and is pleased when Tsukishima lets out a little whine in response. He wants to know how Tsukishima will react when he’s being touched directly.

Yamaguchi makes sure to brush the heel of his hand over the growing bulge in Tsukishima’s pants as he undoes button and then zipper. Tsukishima is looking at him with unfocused eyes, and while Yamaguchi knows it’s probably because he actually cannot see, he likes to think that it’s at least partially lust.

He takes a deep breath, because he’s honestly a little nervous, before pulling down the front of Tsukishima’s boxers enough to free his dick. He gives an experimental stroke, and when Tsukishima gets harder in his hand, follows up with more of the same.

It’s then that he feels Tsukishima’s hands on him.

“Tsukki—?”

“It’s not going to be just me,” is what he gets by way of explanation before he’s even able to get out the entire question.

Tsukishima’s hands work more quickly than Yamaguchi’s had. He doesn’t hesitate at all to take Yamaguchi’s dick into his hand. The feeling of Tsukishima’s hand on him convinces Yamaguchi that this is a _very_ good idea.

As far as Yamaguchi knows, Tsukishima doesn’t have any more experience with this type of thing than he does, but it sure doesn’t seem like that. Yamaguchi is aware of how awkward his movements are. He’s only ever done this to himself before, and he’s now realising how different it is with another person.

He tries his best to copy Tsukishima’s actions; thumb dragging across the slit, wrist twisting, fingers slightly spread. It feels amazing when Tsukishima is doing it, and Yamaguchi hopes that Tsukishima is enjoying this even half as much as he is.

Yamaguchi is the one who initiates the kissing again, once he’s confident that he can kiss Tsukishima and jerk him off at the same time without messing up somehow. He wants to feel Tsukishima’s lips on his again; he wants to feel all those little gasps against his own lips. Kissing Tsukishima is somehow different in this situation, but no less enjoyable.

Tsukishima is rocking up into his hand now, not even bothering to keep his actions in check like he usually does. Yamaguchi is close, and he can only assume that Tsukishima is too.

“Ahh mmm Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi can’t have heard right. It was quiet, it was right against his lips.

No, it was definitely his given name. He unconsciously tightens his grip on Tsukishima’s dick and Tsukishima’s eyes fly open, his hand also stilling.

Yamaguchi tells himself that he’s being stupid, that it’s just a name, but the fact is that it’s _his_ name and _Tsukishima’s_ voice and it makes him unbelievably happy.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima asks, and it’s clear that he’s annoyed.

Yamaguchi considers just resuming their kiss to avoid answering, but decides against it. Tsukishima’s not about to let it go.

“You—you used my given name,” he manages to get out, even though his voice catches a little.

Tsukishima’s expression transforms from annoyed to amused. It’s that smirk that Yamaguchi loves, because it’s not cruel or mocking, just honestly happy.

“Shut up, Tadashi.” The smirk on his face is just as apparent in his voice.

“S—sorry Kei.”

Yamaguchi’s voice wavers slightly as the unfamiliar name leaves his lips. It feels weird saying it, but he has to show Tsukishima that two can play at this game.

Tsukishima’s face reddens, and Yamaguchi would be surprised if his own face weren’t at least as red.

As if they’d silently agreed that they should stop talking before anything else embarrassing could happen, they move together again, lips meeting in a fierce kiss that makes talking all but impossible.

Tsukishima starts jerking Yamaguchi off with renewed vigour, like he wants to just get it over with so he can curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment. If that is in fact the case, Yamaguchi is on board. He’s moving his hand faster than before, and he can’t find it in himself to care that he’s probably giving one of the worst hand jobs ever.

Yamaguchi moans against Tsukishima’s lips as he comes. It’s probably one of the best orgasms he’s ever had, but he can’t get caught up in that when he still has to get Tsukishima off. He keeps up his quick pace, and it’s not long before Tsukishima comes too.

They’re both breathing hard, kisses becoming less intense. Yamaguchi is the one who finally moves away.

“I should, uh, I should probably be going,” he says, and it’s not a lie; it is getting pretty late.

He reaches into his bag for a couple of tissues and offers one to Tsukishima. They clean themselves up in silence.

Once they’re both reasonably presentable, Yamaguchi collects his stuff. He heads toward the bedroom door, leaving Tsukishima still sitting uncomfortably on the bed.

Before he opens the door he turns back to give a cheerful “I’ll guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Tsukki.”

In the time he had his back turned, Tsukishima had moved from the bed and closed the short distance between them, so when Yamaguchi turns around Tsukishima is right there.

Tsukishima bends down slightly to place a quick kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips.

“See you tomorrow, Tadashi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying my stay in volleyball hell. 
> 
> Also, I'm not 100% sure what to do with names. Like, using Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in this seemed okay in most places, and I think randomly using given names would have been weird. But, still, I'm working it out I guess?  
> Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions as to what might work better, please let me know!


End file.
